Of Ki and Webs
by TheLoveOfWriting
Summary: (CHAPTER 2 IS UP!) Goku and Vegeta are somehow transported to the modern world of Marvel, where they run into the web-head himself. Some strange evil from both worlds lurks in the shadows. PLEASE R&R! I'm sure once you start it, you'll be hooked!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own characters from DragonBall Z or Spider-Man, I do, however, own the plot of the story, so don't take it. Bare with me, this is going to be a long story....

Of Ki and Webs

Carl A. Stanley

Intro:

Stories from different genres may seem somewhat quite annoying, especially those that don't mix. But what if something different fit, and needed to be realized by the people, to bring people to realize the side of a different story, one that will merge them together.

1:

The ground quaked with mighty blows, earth cracking and tumbling to the ground, everything seeming to rattle with intense pressure. Yellow and blue beams of energy struck different points in the ground, the Earth seeming to shake with anger.

Grunts and curses were heard from two thousand feet above the raging Earth.

"C'mon Kakkarot, I know you can do better than that," Vegeta raged as he continued to sling ki blasts faster than the average human eye can see. After a few hundred more blasts, Vegeta stared greedily into the curling, twisting, black smoke that loomed above the clouds.

Vegeta almost seemed to be salivating, his lips twitching in a somewhat contemptuous grin. But something happened in that split second of his insanity, something that outright enraged him. A finger tapped him on the shoulder.

"Vegeta, I think we're finished for the day," Goku said, his body flashing it's golden aura. "You seem to be letting your anger get pumped up..."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, sighing in a heavy way.

"What do you know Kakkarot," Vegeta asked, his breathing still heavy from all the energy he had just put off. He released his anger the best he could, slowly dropping to the earth below, the wind rushing past his now blackening hair as he returned to normal form. Goku dropped after him, his golden aura also being replaced by one of a blue color as he dropped to his lower form.

Had they not done this so many times, it would've been a unique experience. The clouds rushed past them as the Earth seemed to steadily rise towards their feet. Both Saiyans landed on a plateau a couple hundred feet above the rocky desert terrain.

"You left an incredible crater about two miles northwest of here Vegeta," Goku said, a slight grin on his face, "You've been training a lot lately, haven't you?"

"Whatsit to ya'?"

"Oh noting, but you'd think you were preparing for something."

"Who would've thought the Saiyan Prince would be criticized for training."

"Well, no Vege..," Goku stammered as Vegeta turned to him, his narrow eyes slit into a dangerous glare.

"I'M NOT JUST GOING TO STAND BY AND LET YOU BECOME ANY MORE STRONGER THAN ME KAKKAROT," Vegeta roared, a large vein throbbing on his forehead. "I WILL not be the one to stand by and watch you save us every time! The OTHERS may chant your name, but I have too much pride in my heritage to succumb to THAT!"

Goku stood his ground, his anger finally reaching it's boiling point.

"I'M TIRED OF THIS VEGETA," Goku screamed back. "I'm tired of you always BITCHING about your pride. I'm sorry if I happened to think of nothing BUT training. I have lived and breathed this life since I landed on Earth. Grandfather started me and Master Roshi trained me. I don't spend half of my training sessions griping at something someone else can do!"

Vegeta was the one to take a few steps back. Goku was pulsing with energy, electricity shooting around his body in rhythm. His body was trembling, veins up and down his body swelling. He looked at the presumably petrified Vegeta, his once proud eyes now swelling with a terrified shadow.

"Do something about it now Vegeta," said Goku in a soft, slow voice. "Do something now or promise to stop this complaining, or your going to be complaining down the line about missing your right arm. And then I'll kill you for that."

Vegeta lowered his head and felt something fresh, something he really hasn't felt before. Regret. He let out a tired, worn out sigh and sat down heavily on the edge of the plateau.

"I'm sorry," Vegeta said as he made sure to hide his face on Goku. "It's just that I don't feel much like the Prince of all Saiyans when there's someone of the same race who is in an entirely different level."

Vegeta sat there, not wanting to look at Goku. Goku walked behind Vegeta and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's not like I asked for all this power," Goku began. "But since I have it, I might as well use it to defend the planet I love."

"Oh what a passionate speech, Goku," A startling voice from behind them spoke up.

Goku and Vegeta turned to see Krillin standing there, his face broken into a bright grin.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on a Saiyan if you value your life, Earthling," Vegeta snorted, contempt gleaming in his eyes.

Krillin put his hands up and backed off, but Vegeta and Goku just shared a bout of laughter. Krillin then explained how he found them and told them how ChiChi was expecting Goku home for dinner. So, with that, the three men, men who have shared battle after battle together, blasted off towards the west, each with a distinctive blue aura surrounding them.

About twenty miles into the flight, the three men went their separate way, Vegeta blasting off towards West City and Krillin veering off east towards his own home. Goku enjoyed flying, but instead continued his journey home by using the Instant Transmission. His stomach had begun to rumble.


	2. Chapter 2

2:

The sun of an early morning glinted off of the Manhattan skyline. It was 7:45 a.m. The perfect time for a fight. Powerful fists planted themselves into the jaws of a broad-faced man. The pummeled face belonged to Otto Octavius.... more famously known as Doc Ock.

The fists belonged to the wiry Spider-Man, his speed and strength relentless against his foe. With a powerful left cross, Spider-Man sent Doc Ock sailing across the rooftop, crashing down on top of a ventilation duct. Doc Ock used his mechanical tentacles to regain his balance before sending them after his assailant. Spider-Man dodged and weaved between the tentacles, each one hitting it's spot a second after he vacated.

_Be the spider,_ Spider-Man thought while he continued his ground level acrobatics, _The scientist part of me always works, that's how I found Ock, but now that there's fighting to be done, I need to be the Spider._

Spidey leapt high, soaring upside down over the carnivorous claws of Ock. He shot out four heavy balls of webbing, the last in his cartridges, and with precise aim; they struck the tentacles and secured them to the roof. _That should hold them long enough,_ the Scientist thought, just as the Spider twisted around and landed on Ock's shoulders.

He pulled out an Electromagnetic Pulse Bomb, the size of a pen, and attached it to the base plate of the tentacles. He jumped backwards off of Doc Ock just as the tentacles were almost out of the webbing. Spidey landed in his usual crouch and reloaded his web-shooters. He covered the bomb in a sheet of webbing to make sure it stuck before pushing the detonator. The bomb exploded in a blue pulse of electricity just as the tentacles freed themselves. They drooped instantly.

The shock of the pulse sent Spider-Man flinging off the side of the Chrysler Tower, plummeting towards the car-stricken roads below. He shot a line of webbing to the Chrysler Tower and used the centrifugal force to send him straight back up. He landed on the roof with a thud and saw Doc Ock crumpled up, his tentacles laying limp over him.

Spidey attached one side of a web-line to Ock's feet and another to the side of the building. Doc Ock gave one moan as Spider-Man lead him to the edge of the building.

"I'll get you next ti..." Ock began, but Spidey merely kicked him in the ass and sent him toppling over the side of the building, screaming.

"Assuming I measured that web-line correctly....,"Spider-Man said grinning behind his mask as he walked to the other side of the roof. He leaped off and swung to the east.

The web-line tightened and Doc Ock opened his eyes and peered down six inches from the well-worn Manhattan sidewalk.

Spider-Man landed in his apartment window with a soft thud on the freshly polished wooden floor. He slipped and landed on his backside, his ego slightly bruised. He looked up when he heard a giggle from the doorway to his right.

"Mary Jane, how many times did I tell you not to polish my.... ENTRANCE WINDOW..DUM de DUM DUM!!!"

Mary Jane just reached over and pulled off Spider-Man's mask, revealing the white-tooth grin that Peter Parker was throwing her.

"Hey, if Wolverine and his crew get a Mansion, the least I could get is an unpolished entrance window...floor...." He stood up and walked over to Mary Jane, taking her into his arms.

"Well, Tiger, it would be a bit odd," Mary Jane began, "if we had visitors. I can't just tell them 'Well, I can't polish the floor because that's where my husband comes back in from work. I'd hate it if he slipped!'"

Peter grinned and kissed her before walking into their bedroom and stripping off his costume. He slid up under the covers, laying his head down on the soft pillows. Mary Jane walked in and closed their big, heavy forest green curtains.

"I have an audition to got to today, and, if I get the part, there's going to be a rehearsal. So, don't expect me home until at least six o'clock tonight."

"Okay," Peter said. "I love you."

"I love you too, Tiger," Mary Jane purred softly, "Sleep well."

Peter Parker slipped into a relaxing sleep just as Mary Jane closed the door.

Peter opened his eyes and stared at the alarm clock. The digital screen read: **6:42 pm. **He groaned and pulled himself out of the covers. He heard a beautiful voice singing from eight floors below him. He leaned his head out of the window to scream something, mainly because he knew it was Mary Jane, but the singing stopped abruptly and in an uneven tune.

Now that wasn't his Mary Jane. He leaned out of the window and saw her staring down the street at a figure Peter couldn't make out. Suddenly a strangely glowing light was emitting from the stranger. Peter leaped out of the window and landed on the side of the apartment building. His first instinct would've been to pull her to safety using his webbing, but as he put his ring finger and his middle finger to his palm and nothing happened, he realized that he had left his web-shooter in the apartment.

Now it was too late....

The eerie green glow that had illuminated the now darkening street fired a single green energy blast. Peter dove out at Mary Jane with everything he had...but the blast had more. Mary Jane had not moved a muscle, but just stared transfixed at the stranger. The blast hit her full force and instantly killed her, sending her petit frame slamming into the side of an off-duty taxi.

Peter landed right where the Mary Jane had been a half a second before. He rolled to his feet and rushed to the taxi, which was severely dented, the passenger side door crushed in. His heart sunk as he reached the car and realized that she was nothing more than ashes on an other wise fresh paint job.

Peter spun around with tremendous force only to fall on his knees. The stranger was already gone. Now he had no one in his life and his heart grew heavy. Heavy tears streamed down his shock-ridden face, his eyes wide-open. He wiped his face off, and like wiping the sorrow away, rage had filled his entire being.

_I will find you bastard....._


End file.
